Modos de Jugar con las Manos
by Erelbrile
Summary: Serie de drabbles donde los protagonistras se expresan a través de sus manos. FrUK UKFr


**Nota: **La primera parte fue un agregado posterior basado en la serie de instrucciones escritas por Cortázar, ya que a Van der Banck le gusta. No es exactamente igual, por supuesto. La mención al FrUK latino (también conocido como ArgChi) es para explicar un poco el porqué Arthur lee textos similares a los de Cortázar.

Saludos a Van =D

**Pareja:** **FrUK UKFr**

Escribo sin fin de lucro.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers y todos sus personajes** -_ el que se cuida las manos a vista y paciencia de todos y el que lo hace a escondidas-_**pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

PD: _The same way as me_= del mismo modo que yo.

* * *

**Modos de Jugar con las Manos**

.

.

.

**~o~**

**Instrucciones para tomarse de las manos:**

**Materiales:**

- Una persona a la que cogerle la mano, de preferencia alguien cercano y a quien se estime. A las madres, se les recomiendan los hijos. A los amantes, su pareja. A los adúlteros, se les recomienda utilizar a la persona con la que se les facilite más el mentir. A los niños, algún hermano. A falta de éste puede recurrirse a un amigo o amiga. Los primos y demás familiares también son una opción, aunque debe mantenerse la regla de la cercanía, sino los resultados no serán satisfactorios. Se sugiere evitar a los niños pequeños por tener las manos siempre sucias, aunque la decisión se deja a elección de cada quien.

- Una mano propia. Los mancos de mano izquierda, deberán usar la derecha, los mancos de mano derecha, deberán usar la izquierda.

**Procedimiento:**

1.- Acerque su mano a la de su compañero a la velocidad que desee. Puede ser lenta y moderada o veloz y sorpresiva.

2.- Apriete levemente.

3.- Afloje el agarre.

4.- Acomode la curvatura de su palma a la de su acompañante y deslice suavemente su mano.

5.- Si se desea tomar las manos de forma sencilla, cierre sus dedos en torno a la mano ajena. Su compañero podrá imitar la acción o mantener la mano estirada.

6.- Si se desea entrelazar los dedos, deberá deslizar la mano con los dedos en dirección a la punta de los de la pareja, entrometiéndolos luego entre estos hasta que ambas palmas topen. Luego, apriete el agarre.

**~o~**

Inglaterra lee la misiva que le llegara desde Latinoamérica una vez más, con una sonrisa socarrona. Sabe que su amigo cae. _The same way as me_, piensa recordando lemas en su escudo escritos en otro idioma.

Deja la carta a un lado y bebe un sorbo de té.

**I**

La primera vez que lo llama, a media voz desde el umbral de la puerta, no reacciona. La segunda vez, aún paciente, profiere un sonido que cosquillea en sus labios a modo de respuesta, apenas moviendo la cabeza hacia la persona que lo llama. Su vista continúa en la pantalla del computador.

Su acompañante camina hasta quedar detrás suyo. Siente como ambas manos ajenas se posan en sus hombros y hacen presión con sus pulgares, moviéndose en pequeños círculos mientras se acercan a su oído para hablarle. Levanta una mano, la que no está ocupada con el puntero, y la sube hasta entrelazar sus dedos.

- ¿Estás muy ocupado?- Sus ojos se cierran, al tiempo que ladea su cuello, descansando del brillo de la pantalla y disfrutando del suave masaje.

- Un poco.-

- ¿Fuiste a buscar mi ropa como te pedí?.- Los ojos cerrados se asustan repentinamente y retiran las persianas, más el beso en la frente frena su primer impulso de levantarse.

- Ya fui yo.-

Le vuelve a besar la frente.

Inglaterra no piensa en nada, Francia tampoco. Ambos sólo sienten.

**II**

Después de unos momentos, Inglaterra rodea la silla de Francia y éste se ladea hasta quedar de frente a su pareja.

El menor le toma las manos y tira de ellas, pero el rostro de cansancio del francés lo detiene en su esfuerzo. Quedan unidos por sus manos e Inglaterra inclina su cuerpo hacia atrás, balanceándose.

Francia siente como la presión del apretón se incrementa cuando el juego del menor es más arriesgado y por inercia lo sostiene más fuerte.

**III**

- ¿Para qué viniste a buscarme?- Cuestiona.

El inglés, que se balanceara distraído por los nidos en los recovecos del cielo de la habitación, se detiene y suelta un poco las manos.

- Terminé mi trabajo, me preguntaba si querías acompañarme al parque. Pero si estás ocupado no importa, puedo ir sólo. Tampoco me molesta, y mucho menos digo que no me molesta estar contigo, de hecho casi siempre me enfurece tu presencia. Solo digo que, si tienes tiempo, te daré la oportunidad de no arruinarlo todo y acompañarme.-

Un cuerpo diminuto vuela desde el nido hasta la puerta, aventurándose en el universo que es esa casa en busca de alimento para sus crías.

Francia ríe guturalmente, apenas abriendo la boca. Su manzana de Adán se sacude detrás de la rala barba que hasta allí llega.

Inglaterra suelta sus manos y le dice que luce como un idiota cuando ríe así, como si tuviera café atravesado en la garganta. El gabacho permanece con sus palmas abiertas.

Prontamente las manos inglesas vuelven a posarse sobre la superficie húmeda de las manos francesas. Una humedad cálida que no deja de ser desagradable, pero que tiene cierto encanto. Como el calor de una estufa en la costa del océano.

Por un instante eterno, Inglaterra quiere tener esas manos sobre su vientre. Por una eternidad efímera, Francia quiere hacer el amor.

**IV**

Repentinamente, Inglaterra siente que le golpean las manos. Mira extrañado y con cierto enfado al francés, cuyas manos se sacuden bajo las suyas. Al segundo golpe le pregunta que diantres está haciendo.

Francia vuelve a girar sus manos con rapidez, y a pesar que Inglaterra retira las suyas, logra golpearlo nuevamente.

- Juego.- Le contesta brevemente, dividiendo su atención entre los matices de los verdes de Inglaterra y las sacudidas de sus propias manos. Gira una sola, encontrando el vacío al palmear.

El británico sonríe con suficiencia y voltea sus manos, quedando con las palmas hacia el cielo. Francia toma el rol contrario y espera.

**V**

Al tercer golpe de parte de las ágiles manos inglesas, Francia suelta un quejido suave.

- Eres muy bruto.- Le recrimina. Y luego se saca tres de los cuatro anillos que utiliza en ambas manos. Inglaterra nota que se deja puesto uno.

- Este también.- Menciona, quitándole el anillo de oro que lleva escrito su nombre por dentro. Luego se quita el suyo propio, aquel que tiene grabado el nombre de Francia en la curvatura interior.

Deja ambos anillos sobre el escritorio del estudio, pensando que el cuerpo huesudo de Francia, incluidos sus dedos, debían sentirse quebradizos por el frío.

Las nubes que se retiraran momentos antes avanzan hacia el sur, dejando atrás la lluviosa París e internándose en el continente.

Inglaterra gira su mano izquierda, y como Francia es zurdo, reacciona demasiado lento como para retirar su mano derecha.

**VI**

Las cuatro palmas ya están rojas y miles de puntos morados se ven en sus dorsos, separados por líneas blancas similares a las telarañas que los encasillan.

Sus manos están calientes a causa de los golpes y la risa -probablemente producida por la excitación, la incertidumbre y el nerviosismo- se expande fácilmente una vez iniciada como murmullo en sus gargantas.

Inglaterra retira sus manos al pensar que Francia lo golpeará, mas no es más que una falsa alarma y debe regresar sus manos a su lugar, desconfiado

Francia mueve con más rapidez una mano y apresa contra la superficie colorada una de las manos de Inglaterra.

El dolor palpita, atrapado entre ambas manos.

El dolor palpita, conteniendo la mano inglesa.

La circulación no necesita sincronizarse. Siempre ha estado a un mismo tiempo. Es un mismo corazón, una misma vena y una misma arteria.

El contacto dura un segundo y retoman el juego.

**VII**

Ambos pares de manos enfundados. Una de las manos escondida en el bolsillo del abrigo, dos de ellas cogidas –no entrelazadas. Los guantes no lo permiten- apenas balanceándose con el caminar.

La cuarta recibe un hálito cálido y húmedo.

Inglaterra vuelve a soplar.

Francia deja de mirarlo y alimenta su vista con las hojas amarillas.

**VIII**

Una aprieta, se mueve, incursiona, se desliza, se entromete, separa dedos y hurguetea.

La otra aprieta la sábana con fuerza.

Las dos sobrantes, la una anglosajona y la otra gala, se enredan, siguiendo el paso seis de las instrucciones.

E inventando muchos más.

**IX**

A pesar de estar cansado y a punto de dormirse, la fricción contra sus dedos lo sorprende gratamente.

Francia no se detiene y continúa rozando la yema de su índice con la de Inglaterra.

Lo que en un principio fuera una masa moviéndose contra su dedo sin razón alguna, se convierte en sensación, en cosquilla y en cariño. En decenas de puntos sensibilizados que se activan con cada roce.

Suelta una risita en voz baja, y Francia continúa un momento más.

Poco después ambos se duermen.


End file.
